


Gingerbread

by HanzoTitmada



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Surprise Gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanzoTitmada/pseuds/HanzoTitmada
Summary: Hanzo thinks it's pretty nice that he gets to celebrate the holidays with his new friends, but there's one thing he's never been good with: surprises.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jazzi_Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzi_Hands/gifts).



> this fic is dedicated to the lovely Jazzi for always helping me in precalc  
> I did not plan for it to be this long I swear it was supposed to b short n sweet but ah well haha  
> Yes, this fic is mostly ab xmas, I don't celebrate other holidays and I'd rather not write about what I don't know

Jesse was... up to something. Hanzo doesn't know what, but he'll find out. 

Of course, the cowboy acted like nothing was off. He smiled and laughed and _what're you talkin' bout, baby? 'd_ him every time Hanzo tried to probe him. Well, the holidays were coming up. It was, more than likely, a surprise gift of some sort. But Hanzo had never been good about surprises. One of the greatest tortures of his younger life was trying to avoid irritating his mother over birthday gifts, when he got them.

So Hanzo had to retort to stealthily asking about his gifts.

They were decorating cookies, now. There was already a tree in the common room, which was so covered in decorations and ornaments the actual tree itself was almost impossible to see. Jesse explained that some people put these cookies _on_ the tree, which was appalling to him. How could you do that to delicious cookies? They were fun to decorate, though. Hanzo had made one with a little pearl necklace out of frosting and sugar. Jesse was distracted with the careful shingling of a cookie house, tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. The perfect target.

"Have you gotten all the gifts you wanted?" Hanzo asked, pretending that he was just making conversation while he added some sprinkles to a cookie moose. "Or at least gotten ideas?"

"Mmhm." Jesse mumbled, carefully sticking on more "tiles". "Except for yer brother, I'm still thinkin' for his stuff. What're ya gettin' him?" 

"Uh... Nothing yet." Hanzo admitted with a little laugh. "I was thinking of it actually... He's always been hard to get gifts for, you know? Picky."

"Yep. Might just get 'im some loose glitter an' let him go crazy." 

"Don't, he'll put it in the vents and have it blasted out during meetings."

"Speakin' from experience?"

"...Unfortunately." Hanzo held up a cookie person with a little red scarf and carefully cut-out boots. "Look, it's you."

"Damn, I ain't never looked better." Jesse laughed, taking a picture of the cookie. 

Their conversation drifted, towards other cookies to decorate and food to make and lights to put up, and Hanzo completely forgot he was supposed to be investigating. 

\---

It was snowing, in a gentle fluffy way that made Hanzo think of stupid, fuzzy, formulaic Christmas movies that Jesse loved to watch with a mug of hot chocolate. He poked fun at them most of the time, and Hanzo would admit, it was a fun thing to do. Plus it was an excellent way to sneak in some extra cuddling (and chocolate). Most of the decor is up now, twisting garlands around everything and even more ornaments, somehow, crammed on the tree. Genji had insisted on sticking mistletoe on every possible surface, and Hanzo wouldn't be surprised if he'd wake up one day and find the ceiling replaced with the little plant. 

He's gotten a lot of cowboy kisses from it, though, so he can't complain. 

A few small gifts have started stacking up under the tree, too, and he won't admit to poking around but he has. Mostly it's just a general sort of curiosity and the fun of guessing who had got him what. But he won't lie... he's a little disappointed he doesn't see something from Jesse there, yet. Jesse got him gifts all the time, little trinkets or sweets or flowers, whatever he could find when he thought of Hanzo and wanted to bring him something. So it was a little strange that he didn't have one. 

_Well, maybe it's stuck in shipping, or out of stock, or something..._ Hanzo tried to reason with himself. _Or it has a lot of parts._ His gift to Jesse was taking a while to ship, too, since it was coming from overseas and had to come by _boat_ for some ridiculous reason. Hopefully, it would arrive next week. 

\---

When the snow came in a flurry and coated the ground, just about everyone decided to bundle up and have an impromptu snowball fight. Then, when they were damp from thrown snow and breathless, they retired to snow angels and snowmen and, in the case of Genji and Zenyatta, "dropping to power-saving mode so your boyfriend can cover your front half in snow and act like he was making a snow sculpture of his own merit".

Hanzo brushed snow off a bench outside and watched, chilly until Jesse sat next to him and wrapped them both in his serape.

"This is nice." Hanzo sighed, breath coming out in a cloudy puff of air. 

"Mm... yeah. Peaceful." Jesse agreed, as Hana and Lucio attempted to make Mei into a snowy mermaid, started laughing, hit a tree, and got snow dumped on them. 

"It is. Normal, you know? Just everyone enjoying a snow day. Like... real people."

"Cheers to that. I'll make us cocoa when we go inside an' everything." Jesse promised. "With lil' marshmallows."

"You know I love you, right?" Hanzo asked, leaning against him.

"...I'll put some whip cream on yours, too."

\---

The pile of gifts had gotten bigger. There was some long, skinny thing that was meant for Fareeha that Hanzo was dying to know about, but almost everything else was neat boxes or soft packages of clothes. Hanzo was absently poking around, putting down some gifts of his own, when he spots... _it_.

There is a box wrapped in beautiful red and gold paper, done in a swirling design and embossed, too. It was definitely an expensive paper. A large, fluffy-looking bow sat on top, and attached is a tag: _To Hanzo, from your favorite cowboy_. He couldn't resist, eagerly reaching just so he could... investigate, when the top came off. 

The lid of the box was wrapped separately, so it could be easily lifted off, and inside the box was... nothing. Hanzo frowned, wondering if it was some sort of puzzle. The inside of the box was soft, some sort of stuffing covered in a silky bit of pale blue fabric. But other than that...

Maybe, the item in question was delicate, and Jesse was storing it somewhere safe. Or maybe the box was a decoy or something. He certainly couldn't ask, or Jesse would know he'd been poking around! But he wanted to know so _badly._ It wasn't fair.

\---

"Okay, okay, everyone sitting down?" Angela asked, making sure there was enough room for everyone. "Good. Who's going first?"

"Me!" Hana insisted, reaching for the pile of gifts. "Okay, uh... this one is for... Genji!" She passed him the box, and the cyborg gleefully tugged out the knit sweater inside made of truely terrible pastel yarn, declaring him a Luxury Few Could Afford. He pulled it on, admiring it. "I love it."

The rest of the night went that way, gifts passed around and murmured over (or laughed hysterically over). Genji had given Hanzo a very nice new jacket and Angela a certificate declaring him "Best Patient Ever" along with some chocolate. 

"Here you go, Jes." Hanzo passed over his own gift, a soft package carefully wrapped in plaid-patterned paper. 

"Well, now, what's this?" Jesse peeled away the paper, and pulled out a neatly folded serape, in a rich shade of navy blue. A little fabric tag declared it "Hand made in New Mexico", and Jesse gasped happily. "Aw, baby, this is real nice." He murmured, running a hand over it with starry eyes. "Wait here, I gotta go get yours."

He returned a few seconds later with the beautiful box, and Hanzo was so excited he could barely sit still. Jesse carefully put the box in Hanzo's lap. "Now, open it real slow an' careful-like, it's delicate."

So Hanzo's guess had been right, before. He opened up the lid an inch at a time, holding his breath.

It's... fuzzy? Some kind of blob of fabric, maybe? Hanzo opened his mouth to ask what it was when the tiny calico kitten uncurled from the tight ball it was in, yawning widely and letting out a demanding little mew. Hanzo made a pathetic little sound and reached for it. The kitten placed a paw against his finger, flexing out nearly invisible clear claws. He could cry.

"Oh my... Jesse..." He didn't know what to say, as the kitten squinted at him with bright green eyes, yawned again, and slumped over, asleep. Hanzo cupped the little baby in his hands, petting over the perfect little triangular ears.

"She's a side-o'-the-road rescue, dunno where her mama went. Gonna have ta bottle-feed her." Jesse explained, a little apologetically. Hanzo cooed softly as the kitten shifted, trying to get more comfortable. 

"Jesse, I _love_ her." Hanzo declared. "She's so tiny!" 

The rest of the evening was a blur, his entire focus on the little kitten sleeping in his hands. He even got to feed her a bottle, and she spilled milk everywhere, and it was the best time of his life.

\---

"Guess you really like her, huh?" Jesse asked, when they had mostly cleaned up and he and Hanzo were sharing the last of the gingerbread cookies. 

"I do. I never... I didn't have any pets growing up, but I always wanted a kitten." Hanzo admitted. The kitten was sleeping in her box. He figured she'd feel safe and comfortable in there. 

Jesse passed over a cookie, shaped like-- what else-- a cat. It was mostly covered in white icing, but a little of the black-flecked brown cookie peeked through. 

Hm. Gingerbread. 

Not a bad name for a cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Plz don't get a pet for the holidays unless u plan to care for them!! Kittens are a responsibility, not an ornament... but if u wanna kno what the kitty looks like, https://i.pinimg.com/236x/f3/e3/98/f3e39877ad0ce78b7cab97a06605764f--th-birthday-calico-cats.jpg
> 
> Have a lovely winter and a happy new year everyone!
> 
> (You can follow my own cats on twitter @kittycatkaya and @mew_mewshi)


End file.
